A Future Affair
by Song of the Poets
Summary: What happens when Severus and Remus are transported to the future, and either boy falls for the other's future self? Slash. SnapeRemus.olderyounger, LupinSeverus.olderyounger, SeverusRemus.youngeryounger, SnapeRemus.olderolder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Snape's Discovery**_

Remus Lupin was very bored to say the least. It was odd that he shouldn't take the opportunity to get some extra reading and studying done, as he had the Gryffindor Common Room to himself. All the Gryffindors but him had gone home for the Christmas Holidays; even Sirius was gone, staying at the Potter's with James. James had invited him as well, but Remus had politely declined, insisting in a teasing manner that he needed the peace and quiet for a change, and that he could use the extra study time since their exams weren't that far away. Now, however, he found the idea of cracking open a book very unappealing.

He sighed and lifted himself up off the couch. If he didn't do something he knew he would die prematurely from utter boredom. Leaving the common room, he stopped as he saw Severus Snape making his way towards him. He grinned lightly. He and Snape had made amends of sorts, without Sirius and James's knowledge. Every once in a while, Remus would strike up a conversation with the Slytherin in the hopes of a possible friendship. He couldn't really explain it, but he liked Snape. The boy was intelligent in a way that he, James, and Sirius were not. The fact that Snape had sought him out was good news in his eyes. He smiled and made his way towards the boy.

"Severus," he said kindly. "Doing well, I hope."

Snape said nothing but an abrupt nod was answer enough for Remus. He frowned slightly, however, as he noticed that Snape was shifting from side to side, hands twisting together.

"Something wrong?"

Once again, Snape didn't answer but looked around before stepping closer.

"Follow me," he whispered and without another word, he turned on his heels and started back down the corridor.

Brows raised, Remus hurried after and looked at the boy quizzically as they entered the library.

"You need help with an assignment?"

Remus had offered his help to Snape if he ever needed help with an assignment.

"Just follow me, Lupin," Snape hissed and Remus fell silent. It was best to keep one's mouth shut is Snape was in a temper. James and Sirius had yet to learn that.

They passed the tables, making their way to the long rows of shelves. Snape led him to the very last shelf and stopped suddenly as he came to the middle. Watching as Snape raised his hand to pull out a book, Remus felt utterly perplexed. He was even more so when Snape handed him the book. Snape had dragged him all the way here to show him a book?

"Open to a page near the middle and read," Snape ordered. Remus was beginning to dislike the abruptness at which Snape was speaking to him.

"Now, look here, Severus--"

"Just do it, Lupin," Snape barked, leaving no brook for argument. With a sigh, Remus flipped open the book and read for a few moments before his eyes widened slightly. Flipping a few pages, he read once more before he looked at Snape.

"Why are our names in this book?

Snape rolled his eyes. "You expect me to know the answer to that, Lupin?"

"Surely you didn't think that I would know."

"I merely thought you'd want to see it for yourselves. Ours aren't the only names in that book. Black's, Potter's, and even McGonagall and Dumbledore's. Pettigrew was even mentioned--"

Snape stopped speaking. He was looking at the book in Remus's hands, eyes wide. Remus looked down and dropped the book which was now glowing, light spilling from the center. Remus experimentally reached his hand out to the light, Snape following suit. As their hands touched the center of the book, heat ran up their arms and before they could pull away, they felt a tugging. They were then pulled into the book, which shut itself.

Coming to, Remus and Snape opened their eyes to a beaming Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Misters Lupin and Snape. I trust your journey was well."

* * *

**Note:** If you have seen this story posted somewhere before, it was posted without permission by another who claimed to write it. That is not so, as I was the author of this story. Please let me know if you have seen this story elsewhere. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Severus Loathes Love Potions**_

Severus muttered incoherently as Remus merely raised a brow. Sitting up, the latter boy looked around and laughed.

"So, the book takes us to the Headmaster's office. Interesting design for a book. I can see why we were mentioned in it now, Severus," he said with a small chuckle. Severus shook his head and pointed at the book on the ground. Well, it wasn't a book more than it was merely a pile of ash.

"I think it took us father than Dumbledore's office, Lupin," he muttered and looked up at Dumbledore. "We're in the future, aren't we, Professor?"

The old man nodded with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips. "Indeed Messrs. Lupin and Snape, you have been transported some time into the future. And it was by my design, in any case. Though even I haven't a clue why, you were needed here for some reason. Or the book wouldn't have worked. Thus is the way of magic. You must need it to make it work."

Remus and Severus merely nodded rather than ask the man to explain what he'd just said. Instead, questions ran through their minds and they attempted to ask all of them at once, causing Dumbledore to hold up his hand with a laugh.

"Most of your questions will be answered in time, and some I'm afraid I will not be able to answer," he said as he switched his gaze back and forth between the two of them. "For now, I believe I don't need to tell you, but you have no way to return back to your time until what needs to take place does so. What needs to take place is what you two need to find out. When it does, I suspect that the chance to return to your time will be made available to you." He smiled.

"The staff has already been informed of your arrival, and you will go by your own names here. It isn't often that old students are transported to another time. You will be housed in your respective houses and I must warn you that both of you will meet someone who might remind you of yourself. That is all for now, I believe," he said with another smile. "I have asked the Head Boy and a Prefect from Slytherin to help you out if you need it. I doubt you will though, as hardly anything has changed in twenty-one years. Now, run along."

Remus and Severus left speechless as Dumbledore's last word sifted into their minds. They were twenty-oneyears into the future and they were supposed to do something that they had no idea how to do, not to mention what to do. As they reached the last steps of the spiral staircase, they came upon two young males, one with unruly dark hair that reminded Remus instantly of James, and a blond that brought Lucius Malfoy to Severus's mind, and they both appeared to be the same age as the two of them. The blond was the first to look up, and smirked as his eyes fell on Severus.

"This is very odd," he said, and held out his hand to the other Slytherin. "I am Draco Malfoy. No doubt you know my father." Severus merely nodded and watched as Remus made his way to the raven haired boy.

"I suspect I am right in assuming you are the son of James Potter and Lily Evans?" he asked and the boy smiled with a nod.

"I am, Remus," he said with a grin that Severus thought was James in every way.

"Now that we are introduced," Malfoy drawled, pulling everyone's attention to himself. "And since I doubt you need a tour, is there anything you would like to do?"

Remus watched as Harry raised his brows at the blond. He got the feeling that Harry wasn't very fond of the boy. Of course, as the spawn of Lucius, Remus didn't blame him.

"I think you and Sn-er... Severus can find something to do on your own. Remus and I are off to meet with Ron and Hermione."

Severus thought he saw a pink tinge on the blond's cheeks, but Malfoy still puffed out his chest and sneered.

"Planning the Weasel and Granger's wedding, Potter?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "No, but that's not far in coming. Be nice and maybe you'll be invited. Oh, wait. I just remembered that they might not want a predjudice pureblood there to bring down everyone's mood."

With that, Harry turned on his heels and headed down the hall, leaving Remus to look appologetically at Malfoy, though he had no idea why he did so, before trotting off with a quick goodbye to Severus.

"Well, I suppose we can just go to the dungeons," Malfoy said after Severus had caught his attention. He had been watching Harry's retreating back for more time than was neccessary. It was obvious to Severus, as they made their way in the opposite direction, that Draco Malfoy had a crush on Harry Potter. Maybe this was what he and Remus were supposed to do. Get the two to realize their attraction for one another?

With a scowl and inward groan, he shook his head. Merlin, he hated playing Matchmaker. Maybe he would just slip James's son a love potion and lock him in the broom cupboard with Malfoy and be done with it.

With another groan, he shuddered. Even the potion wasn't a very sunny prospect.

He absolutely loathed love potions to the core.

* * *

**Note: **It was made obvious to me by a reader on LiveJournal that my math was slightly off on how many years into the future they were. I had said thirty-eight and had said that their adult selves were thirty-eight as well. This is, of course, impossible. They are indeed twenty-one years into the future. Here's is how I figured all the math out, if you're interested. I used dates and information given by Harry Potter Lexicon.

Severus and Remus are 17 and seveth years and so are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Okay so that's set.

Snape and Lupin are 38, the adult forms. Because their seveth year was 1976, and Harry's 7th year would be 1997. And so the years from 1976 to 1997 equal to 21 years

38 (adults) years-17 (teens) years21 years.

And so the adult forms are 38, and the teenage forms are 21 years into the future.

Everyone should use HPLexicon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Remus's Revelation**_

Remus was quickly introduced to Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They didn't seem surprised by the fact that they were meeting a boy from twenty-one years in the past. In fact, they seemed thrilled to meet him and were happy to answer any questions he might have.

"You might say that we have experience in time travel," the bushy haired, brunette said with a small laugh. The red head beside her scowled.

"Speak for yourself, Hermione," he muttered. "That was only you and Harry. I was left behind, if you recall."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you had a broken leg too, if I recall correctly."

Ron bit back any reply that had been settling on his tongue and turned to Remus. "Blimey, though. Twenty-one years into the future. How do you feel?"

Remus blinked, surprised by being the subject at hand once again. He shrugged with a smile. "I don't feel any different. I'm a little worried though. Something Dumbledore told Severus and myself before we left his office. He said we were to meet someone who might remind us of ourselves."

The look passed between the three wasn't lost on Remus. He raised a brow and looked from one to the other.

"The three of you know what he's talking about," he stated. They nodded but didn't offer any hints. Remus sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to wait until I see them to know. Can't be any more crazy than what's already happened."

The three of them laughed and Hermione clapped her hands together. "We're supposed to take you to McGonnagall for your schedule."

Remus followed the three, installing to memory the names and faces of people they pointed out, of corridors to steer clear of, and the Quidditch standings for that year thus far. It was the exact same day in this time as it had been in his own, and so they wouldn't have to worry about classes for another week. Well, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't. He, however, would have to sit in with each of his teachers to take a test making sure he had the aptitude for the level he was being transfered into. McGonagall made it clear that even if he was in the same classes in his own time, it didn't matter. Different teachers taught differently, taught different things, taught harder or easier. He bit his tongue and chose his classes, deciding that here was just one more similarity between his time and this time: you just didn't argue with McGonnagall. He took his schedule silently when she handed it to him and was surprised when he caught an entertained sort of smile on her face.

"Do well, Mr. Lupin," she said. "I trust I don't have reason to worry, so I won't. You're expected in your first class tommorow morning first thing after breakfast to take your Defense Against the Dark Arts aptitude test. Mr. Potter can accompany you. You are free to go."

Remus smiled and nodded, joining the others outside McGonnagall's office. He didn't even glance at the schedule as he folded and pocketed it.

"You've missed dinner," Hermione said. "McGonnagall gave us permission to take you to the kitchens if you're hungry."

Remus shook his head. Even with all the excitement, he wasn't the least bit hungry and just wanted to get to bed so that he would wake the next day and find this all to be some odd dream.

"No thank you," he said. "I'm tired so I think I'd like to head up to bed. I have several tests tommorow, after all, so I want to be rested up."

The three nodded and they walked silently to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room, several people looked up, their eyes trained on Remus. Heat flushed to his cheeks as he looked down at his feet. He really didn't like being the center of attention; that was James and Sirius's forte. Hermione announced loudly that she was going to get some studying done and that the common room was to be completely silent. The stares slowly found their way back to previous tasks and Remus smiled his thanks to her. She smiled back before kissing Ron and bidding them a good night. Ron, his cheeks a little red, ran his hand through his head before clearing his throat.

"So, shall we get you up to the dormitory. A bed's already been conjured for you, along with a trunk with anything you'll need."

Remus nodded. He could still feel some of the Gryffindor's eyes on him and he wanted to be out of this forced spot light as soon as possible. As they crossed the room and started up the stairs, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just because he was from the past that caused them to stare. It was as if they already knew him, but not in this form.

Could they possibly know his adult form? The Remus Lupin that would be thirty eight in this time.

Then it hit him. The person that Dumbledore meant would remind him of himself was _himself_. His thirty eight year old self.

Were the surprises ever going to end?

* * *

**Note: **It was made obvious to me by a reader on LiveJournal that my math was slightly off on how many years into the future they were. I had said thirty-eight and had said that their adult selves were thirty-eight as well. This is, of course, impossible. They are indeed twenty-one years into the future. Here's is how I figured all the math out, if you're interested. I used dates and information given by Harry Potter Lexicon.

Severus and Remus are 17 and seveth years and so are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Okay so that's set.

Snape and Lupin are 38, the adult forms. Because their seveth year was 1976, and Harry's 7th year would be 1997. And so the years from 1976 to 1997 equal to 21 years

38 (adults) years-17 (teens) years21 years.

And so the adult forms are 38, and the teenage forms are 21 years into the future.

Everyone should use HPLexicon. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Professor Remus J. Lupin**_

Severus had realized long before Lupin had that the person he would meet would be his adult self. In fact, he had realized it the moment Dumbledore had informed them of the person who would remind themselves of themselves. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't nervous or excited to meet his future self. After all, it was just himself but older. The thing that made him nervous was the fact that he would be meeting Remus's older self. Remus at their age now intimidated him enough as it was (though he hated to admit it). He couldn't imagine how this older, smarter Professor Lupin would make him feel. At least with Remus he could mask his nerves with cold silence; with this teacher, he could no longer do that.

Malfoy took him to McGonagal's office, who was Deputy Headmistress and handled all the schedules, the next morning rather than straight away. She also informed him of the classes and tests that he and Remus solely would have to sit through. He glanced over his and immediately tasted something sour in his mouth. The first person he would have to meet was indeed Professor Remus J. Lupin. Swallowing hard, he startled slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up into Malfoy's dark grey eyes. The boy smirked.

"I can't imagine what you must feel, about to meet your own self," he said. "Everything I've ever known about time-travel says that a person is never supposed to see themselves. What's happening now is going against everyone of those rules."

Severus nodded. He, too, had been thinking the exact same thing since the moment they arrived in Dumbledore's office. Suddenly his eyes widened and he swore softly.

"Er, Draco," he said slowly. "What day is today?" Malfoy shrugged.

"It's the twenty-third," he drawled uncaringly. A string of curses and hexes ran through Severus's mind. He was supposed to have met with Lucius Malfoy in Hogsmede to discuss some kind of proposition the man had. He groaned but for some reason had a sudden calm about missing the meeting. Instead of worrying any further, be shrugged uncaringly himself before sighing.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," he said in answer to Malfoy's questioning face. "Anyway, I should head to Defense. There's no need to hang around."

Malfoy shrugged and headed off for the stairs as Severus made his way down the corridor that held the Defense Against the Dark Art's class. He found it with ease and entered just as Remus was leaving. They collided into one another and a loud smack echoed the hallway.

"Ow, sorry, Severus," he said and smiled. "Professor...er, Lupin asked me to find you. You're late, you know?"

Severus sighed and nodded. "Yes, I realized, Remus. Let's get in so that I'm not any more late than I already am."

Standing, Remus offered the Slytherin his hand which Severus took. The Gryffindor helped him to his feet and the two of them entered the class once more, Severus following Remus to the very front of the room. The teacher at the desk looked up and Severus blinked as he took in the man before him. He didn't realize he was stairing until Remus elbowed him. Clearing his throat, he took a seat a few chairs from Remus's and looked up at the man. Professor Lupin watched him for a moment before smiling.

"Since Mr. Snape has kindly joined us, we may now start the test," he said and Severus found himself listening more intently than he ever had in his life. What was this man doing to him? Did he spell him?

Lupin picked up his wand from his desk and flicked it first at the desk in front of Remus and then at the desk in front of Severus.

"You may begin," he said. "You have one hour to complete the test. Oh, and Mr. Snape. I'll see you in detention tonight right after dinner."

Severus wanted to smack the smirk right of of the man's face but bit his lip hard and began the test.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Remus Gets a Detention**_

Professor Lupin kept walking around the two of them. Glancing up slightly to peak at the man when he walked passed Remus, Severus could tell that the man was a lot more anxious than he wanted them to believe. His eyes shown with amazement and confussion as he looked down upon his teenage form. Severus realized that it had been a long time since Remus had seen that form, except in pictures perhaps.

Lupin looked up and smiled at Severus, who blushed lightly and looked down at his test. He hated being caught staring like a Muggle child at a 'magic' show. He forced himself to take in the questions on the paper.

_1. How can you tell the difference between a werewolf and a real wolf?_

Severus raised a brow. Was this supposed to be a joke? He was a werewolf and surely Lupin realized that he already knew that he was. It was how he found out that had made him hold off Remus's offer of friendship. He was never sure if he really had anything to do with it, though he wanted to believe he hadn't.

He started writing and went through question after question, ignoring Lupin when he passed by his desk. Before long he placed his quill in the inkwell in front of him and looked up to find Remus had just finished as well. He smiled and Severus could tell that he too felt odd in the presence of his future self. Lupin, who had since taking a seat at his desk, looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Very good," he said. "You've both finished and with ten minutes to spare. You may leave early, but come in tommorow so we can discuss your scores. Just "

Severus stood with Remus and the two started for the door, Lupin calling back to him.

"Severus, don't forget your detention after dinner."

Severus merely nodded and left with Remus, shutting the door behind them.

"He's just going to torture me," he groaned to Remus, who laughed.

"You don't know that. What makes you think so?"

"Remus, he was smirking when he gave me that detention. And who knows what things the older me has done to him. Now he's going to take revenge on me since he can."

Remus blinked and looked at him with disbelief. "Okay, _Sirius_. Shall we head to McGonagall's. You have her next too, right?"

Severus growled at the name the Gryffindor used. "Don't ever call me _that_!" He took a deep breath and took out his schedule as Remus took out his. Handing it to the boy he watched as Remus looked them over and grinned.

"We have all of the same classes," he announced and returned Severus's schedule to its owner. "As to calling you Sirius. I won't do it if you don't act like him. Don't scowl at me. You were and you know it. Come on, or we'll both be late for McGonagall. I'd rather not get stuck with a detention on the first day."

Unluckily for Remus, just as they arrived in the dungeon classroom for Potions and sat down for the last test a few seats away from one another, Pofessor Severus Snape entered with a very sour look on his face. He looked from his younger self with reluctant surprise and disgust, to Remus with the same disgust and weariness. He passed out the test and informed them that they had an hour to finish before walking back to his desk and settling into it. He stared silently at one and then at the other, which didn't help Remus or Severus. Unfortunately, it was Remus who rose his hand.

Snape sneered and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Lupin," he acknowledged.

"Sir, it's just that... wel, I'm afraid I can't focus on this test with you staring at me."

"Is that so," the man said slowly. "Unfortunately for you, I am well within my allowences to stare at whomever I please, Mr. Lupin. If you cannot focus on as simple a test as that which lays before you, then perhaps you belong in a lower class."

Remus looked scandelized and even Severus wasn't sure he liked the man he would become.

"But, sir-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin. You'll do well to raise your hand every time you wish to speak. Also, a detention for your disrespect. You're to call me _Professor_, not sir."

Remus fell silent and Severus saw a blush rising in the boy's cheeks as he trained his eyes to his paper. He believed he was right in thinking that a teacher had never before talked to Remus like that, or that Remus had never caused his house points to lower. He slightly felt bad for thinking it was well passed time that the goodie-two-shoes got in some form of trouble.

There were no other inturuptions and Snape continued to stare at them, not making the task of finishing the test easy for either of them. When the bell rang, Snape waved his wand and both of their papers soared to rest upon his desk. Glancing at each, he sniffed loudly before nodding.

"Very well, you both finished. I suppose you can go onto dinner. Mr. Lupin, you are to report back here after dinner. Don't be late or it'll be another twenty points and a second detention."

Remus rose quickly and Severus had to rush to catch up with him.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever lost points or been assigned detention," the Gryffindor admitted when they were well away from Snape's classroom. Severus nodded. His guess had been right.

"It's not that bad, Remus," he said. "You'll probably just get some lines to write over and over."

Remus, however, wasn't listening. He stopped and Severus stopped, raising a brow when the boy looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Severus," he said. "You do believe I had nothing to do with what Sirius did to you, right? I would never. You know that, right?"

Severus's face smoothed and he sighed. He realized that he'd always known; that he'd just been looking for someone easy to blame.

"I know, Remus. No need to get sappy. Let's just get to dinner and get the detentions over with."

Remus smiled and nodded. Together, they headed for the Great Hall.


End file.
